Conventional hot sandwich containers such as those which form boxes generally require an inordimate amount of time for assembly. Additionally, the boxes are usually formed of cardboard with smooth inner surfaces which do not provide insulation for hot sandwiches. As cold air hits the outside of the box the inner surface of the cardboard cools, resulting in condensation of moisture from the food within the box. The moisture which forms on the inner surface of the box comes into contact with the food, with resultant absorption of the moisture by the bun or bread. In a short period of time, such as 10 or 15 minutes, the bread or bun becomes soggy.
The present invention provides a relatively inexpensive structure which can be easily assembled in a minimum amount of time. The packaging device is made of insulating material and minimizes loss of interior heat and minimizes condensation of moisture on the interior of the package. Any moisture which does form on the interior surface of the packaging device is separated from the bread or bun.
In particular, the packaging device comprises a pair of identical members which, when interconnected, form an insulative food container. Each of the members comprises a dish-shaped portion whose periphery extends as a planar flange. The inner surface of the dish-shaped portion is stipled to define a plurality of protuberances interconnected by a plurality of valleys. Moisture from the food in the package accumulates in the valleys rather than being absorbed by the food.
The advantages of this invention, both as to its construction and mode of operation, will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which like reference numerals designate like parts throughout the figures.